


Return to the Fold

by Merfilly



Series: A New Order [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Visions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans in motion, but when a Sith Master fails to counter one vision, it might not work out how he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to the Fold

"General, sir," the comm officer called to Anakin, just as they had dug into the fortification they'd made of a central building in Cato Neimodia's capital. "You're wanted on holo. Coruscant."

Obi-Wan looked that way with a frown, then blinked at Anakin. "I suppose you have to take it." Something tingled in the Force, something that was borne from their renewed bond, found in the intensive cooperative missions ever since Anakin had listened to Obi-Wan about why Ahsoka would not be coming back to him right away. They'd had a fierce argument that day, one that ended with some sharp truths and concessions, but they were more solidly _The Team_ than ever before.

"No, I don't." Anakin looked forward through his binocs. "You and I need to figure out where the leadership went, and Coruscant can wait. We can't get there in any quick time anyway. Tell them I'm on maneuvers, Lariat. It's not going to be a fib for more than a few minutes."

"Yes sir!"

`~`~`~`~`

"Orders, sir?"

Palpatine turned to look at the loyal commander, his prize among the pathetic lifeforms he had commissioned to use in this ultimate bid for power and vengeance.

"Prepare your men, Commander Fox. If the intelligence I have is true, tonight you will be needed to purge Coruscant of a dangerous rebellion against the Republic," he answered, letting the paternal worry show in his voice one more time. Why hadn't Anakin communicated with him? How had the Jedi managed to keep him away for so long? 

No matter. Either the boy would survive by his will and be broken on his return, or Palpatine would find a stronger, better apprentice to replace the treacherous Dooku with. Tonight, the purge of the Jedi scum had to begin, for the future was building with walls and clouds against all of his careful machinations. He would end the Jedi on Coruscant itself, and spread the fire from there. His Guard were more than capable, and utterly loyal, both by technological means and Sith power.

`~`~`~`~`

"Now."

One word, and Nails could see why. The Coruscant Guard were moving to arm and ready for movements. He and his brothers quickly threw the switches, and every remote bomb full of sleeping gas in the barracks went off at once. A few men might get out, but the legion was, effectively, handicapped by not having any true reinforcements to follow whatever order had been given.

`~`~`~`~`

Commander Fox wanted, desperately to follow the command he'd been given. His men, the squad he'd been with, were right there with him.

One small Jedi stood between them and the speeders that would take them to do their Lord's bidding.

"Commander, stand down. Tell your troops to stand down," Ahsoka Tano said, putting her fear and personal feeling far from her. Her men were with her but hidden, the ones she'd brought to this fight, while the rest of them had gone on to protect the Senators most at risk in her vision. The Temple was on high alert, and all she needed to do was bring these few men down.

"I cannot do that, sir," Fox said, blankly and without seemingly knowing who she actually was. As one, the Guards' blasters came up, and Ahsoka was in motion. Her own men were set for stun, though more than one of them almost flipped the switch at seeing the devastating bolts aimed at their Commander. They didn't have to worry, though, as the veteran warrior worked her lightsabers carefully through blasters, hilts hitting hands with bruising skill, or her feet took out knees from behind, dropping the men.

In the end, not a Guard was killed, and only Fox was still conscious as Ahsoka came face to face with him.

"Good soldiers follow orders," he said by rote.

She wished he wasn't wearing his _buy'ce_ so she could just give him a _mirshmure'cya_ to knock him out. Instead, she had to go for a grapple that let her get her strong arm around his throat, desperately hanging on until he slumped, and her men could secure him with the rest for treatment.

She flipped her wrist comm up to her lips, keying Plo's band. "Guard secured, _buir_. Your turn."

"Understood, _ad_ ," he answered her. "Take care of our kin." 

"I will. _K'oyacyi_."

`~`~`~`~`

The visions of one young Togruta, though mistrusted at first because of tragic history, had meshed with a veteran soldier's analysis, and been confirmed by two canny Jedi. Rousing their peers to action, though, had taken much persuasion, and the entire Council, except Shaak Ti and Stass Allie, that were on Coruscant had chosen to pay a visit to the Chancellor's quarters.

That man, it turned out, had more tricks than even they could account for. While no Master died, the injuries were many, as the Sith Lord stood revealed in the midst of his failed plans. Nor were they able to keep him from escaping their custody, but his escape and use of a red lightsaber had been witnessed by no fewer than a dozen Senators.

Eventually, they would have to deal with the man, but for now, the Jedi pulled back to consider their next moves.

Only Plo truly saw the suspicious looks from Mace Windu and Yoda alike. He could feel their unease at having been blindsided, not just by the Sith Lord, but by Plo's own machinations to protect the _Vod'e_. Those conversations were still not at the forefront of events to handle, though, as Plo realized he could now see to removing all troops through Ahsoka's facility at a much more rapid rate.

Only once the men were safe would he see to negotiating the future of the Order, either as a whole, or in two parts, fractured around the core belief of Attachment.

`~`~`~`~`

Ahsoka leaned back against Trawler's armored chest, more exhausted than she wanted to admit.

"I don't think I can break it, brother," she admitted, her voice small and so frustrated. 

The trooper hesitated, then brought his hands up around her shoulders, giving comfort like he would with any brother, by being there, keeping contact. He'd been horrified when the commander, the captain, and every sergeant in the Coruscant Guard had come up fighting even with the chip removed. It was some kind of Force manipulation of their minds, and their own Commander had thrown herself at it, despite having had no sleep since they had pulled off the coup that captured the legion.

"Doesn't mean we won't, sir," Trawler told her. "The Jedi healers will take over now, and we can go back to base," he added, putting confidence in his words, thinking she needed that. She turned, looking up at him… idly noting her eye level was higher than it had been when she first took her command.

"I have to go to the Temple first, but you see to getting our men ready for the trip. At least this time, we won't be in boxes?"

"That's the spirit, sir."

`~`~`~`~`

She had no fear as she looked at each of the masters without flinching. She had been vindicated. She was at peace with Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, though that last was not present for this. 

"Ahsoka Tano, while we are relieved at your survival, and grateful for the intercession into affairs, we are perplexed at the unorthodox manner of events since the events of the trial," Mace began.

She tipped her chin up, a glint in her eyes that had Shaak Ti well-aware that none of the other masters had earned the young woman's forgiveness yet.

"Masters," she began. "I am well aware of the legacy of Raana Tey," she said coolly. "I have been taught all about her, ever since I was very little and I told the creche-master I would be Skywalker's apprentice." This was a very careful ploy, hiding her activities under the blanket of visions that had only happened late in events. She felt it necessary, for now, to protect the _Vod'e_ , by hiding as much of what Plo had discussed with her as possible. "With the Council having chosen to remove me from the Order on such limited evidence, I did not feel I would be listened to if I brought the visions to you.

"Master Plo Koon and Master Shaak Ti had both given me reason to believe I could reach out to them, and I did send warning as soon as I knew the vision was playing out."

Yoda shifted in his seat. He had seen many Togruta Seers in his lifetime, and all of them had been held to higher standards, because of the tragedy of Raana Tey. Yet, was that truly fair? Had they, the Council, missed an opportunity to unmask the Chancellor earlier by dissuading the youngling from pursuing her ability to see futures?

"Yes, but where have you been, and how did you arrive with a force of your own?" Mace pressed.

"It was part of a plan, Master Windu, as the _Vod'e_ were in danger from what I saw," she said evenly, not lying, but presenting events out of order. "Our duty is to protect, is it not? And a Jedi must do their duty, no matter what the cost is to them personally," she said. "I did mine."

"So you have, young Tano," Saesee Tiin said, certain there was more, but able to grasp that means and ends, in this case, had been within Jedi precepts. "The Order is grateful, and we reach out now to you. Will you accept a place among us once more?"

"I do, because the _Vod'e_ are my responsibility, and this war will only escalate with Sidious at large, unless we are very careful," Ahsoka said, far more stable and mature at seventeen than Plo wished for her.

"Completed severe trials, you have, Padawan Tano," Yoda began. She raised her hand to still his words, causing a ripple of discord at such impudence.

"Master Yoda, say nothing more in that vein, I ask you," Ahsoka said firmly. "I have much still to learn, and my Master is not at my side. I seek my beads and my place as a Commander among the ranks, not an elevation far before I am ready."

//Oh, our little huntress is so strong!// Shaak Ti sent across the bond she maintained with Plo Koon.

//And wise,// Plo agreed, watching as impassively as ever, betraying none of that pride he and his friend shared on an outward level.

"Hmph, always waiting, these later parts of my line, they are," Yoda said, but his ears lifted, and he climbed out of his chair, walking to her. Standing there, hands both on his gimer stick, he looked up at her until she crouched to be more of a level with him. "Wronged you, we did. For the Council, I apologize, deeply."

Ahsoka drew in a deep breath, and then she hugged the ancient master, showing there was still the free-spirited impulses under her careful reserve. He leaned into the hug, then pulled back to smile at her proudly.

"Have your beads, your master does. Go to him, you will, before back to the task you saw as needed."

"Yes, Master Yoda." She was smiling as she stood, ready to tackle the rest of what needed to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> The Padawan Massacre is a horrific, IMHO, storyline, and that is where Raana Tey came from. I've been toying with a headcanon that Togruta Seers, ever since then, have been held in slight suspicion, due to a perception their inherent natures are violent and can shift their visions wrongly.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mando'a:  
>  _buy'ce_ = helmet (bucket)  
>  _mirshmure'cya_ = headbutt  
>  _buir_ = parent  
>  _ad_ = child  
>  _K'oyacyi_ = stay alive  
>  _Vod'e_ = Brotherhood/brothers


End file.
